Turn of Events
by Sirro134
Summary: So this is a one shot but I might turn it into a full story. Merlin's secret is forced into the open! How will Arthur deal with it? Find out!  No Slash


Arthur and Merlin carefully prompted their horses out of a large cavern that had taken them longer to get out of then they would have liked. All of them were tired, dirty and in need of a meal. They were on a quest to find and stop an evil sorcerer that had taken it upon himself to end the Pendragon dynasty and create a new one. Just another day in the life of King Arthur and his trusty servant Merlin. They had some trials on the way; brutal weather, attacked by poisonous creatures and they feared that would not be all. Merlin was able to ward them off undetected but he knew his luck was going to run out sooner or later if this sorcerer kept sending monsters their way. Where are the knights of Camelot you may ask? Arthur decided that it would be best to go in alone (save Merlin) so that it would draw less attention and he did not want to listen to Gwaine chatter the entire way there either. Yes, he'd rather put up with listening to Merlin instead. They were heading south towards a mountain range and just managed to get the horses through without too many difficulties.

On that long explanatory note; the show must go on. Enter Merlin and Arthur! (Applause)

"Well, glad we made it out of there in one piece." Merlin grinned. Arthur allowed a smile to escape in between his pants for breath. He turned for his wineskin when a flash of fur knocked him to the ground and pinned him there. Arthur cursed under the weight of the big cat now growling in his face. Merlin tried to think of what to do, and then he tried yelling at the beast.

"HEY! HEY YOU! COME ON! OVER HERE! HEEEY!" Merlin flapped his arms around wildly. The beast looked up at him for a moment then looked back at Arthur.

"Not – working – Merlin!" He grunted out as he stared into the florescent green eyes of his attacker. One of the creature's claws started to dig into Arthurs shoulder, causing him to wince and struggle more. He could have sworn he saw the beast grinning.

Merlin threw the nearest stick at it and many more until it looked over at him annoyed. Arthur tried to thrust it off him but it was too heavy.

It arched its head back to strike when it was suddenly struck by a blast of blue light. It cried out in shock and pain as it was forced off Arthur and thrown into the distance.

Arthur quickly hoisted himself up and watched as the beast slammed into a tree that was at least fifty paces away.

He turned to find its source of the blue light and found Merlin standing rigid with one arm out and eyes of fiery amber. They quickly faded back to their original calming blue but were full of fear. Merlin's arm quickly snapped back to his side and for the first time in a long time, Merlin felt truly afraid.

Arthur looked around the area once more then back at Merlin. He could see that the magic had been done by none other than he servant. Arthur couldn't comprehend the idea that Merlin was the one responsible for the blue light but could feel a flame of anger building up inside him.

"What the _hell_ was that? ANSWER ME MERLIN!" Arthur nearly ran over towards his servant but stopped part way and pointed towards the unconscious beast. Merlin cringed at Arthur's rage but kept listening. Arthur came up to Merlin the full length with anger pulsing through him."WHAT WAS THAT?"

"I-I..." But words failed Merlin's tongue as Arthur stood in front of him demanding and answer he could not give. "I'm sorry." Was all Merlin could say. Arthur was fuming and fought the urge to grab his sword.

He paced, trying to think but his anger turned to hurt and the pain in his shoulders was beginning to really bother him.

Merlin had the instinct to run but his feet would not move. He wanted to tell Arthur it was how he was born or how he just wanted to help but all courage he had had a few moments ago vanished as quickly as a flame in the wind

"You're a sorcerer, I can't- you've been one this whole time haven't you? I knew there was something off about you but this certainly explains it! Always running off for no reason! Always having some poor excuse for being late! I don't even know you!" Merlin knew he was half right.

"You do know me! I'm the one that is always there if you ever wanted to talk, always with you when you walk into battle. The one that is always polishing your armour and getting your meals. Keeping-" he stopped.

"Keeping what? Keeping me in the dark? Well you succeeded." Arthur said with ice in his words. Merlin away like he'd been slapped.

"What was I supposed to say?" Merlin pleaded. The pain in Arthur's arm reminded him of the wound that was bleeding still.

"I don't know! Anything!" He put his hand on it for pressure then stared at the path ahead.

"I'm going to Faethrot alone. Go back to Camelot and pack your things. Your services will no longer be required." He turned and walked away.

"No, wait! Arthur..."

"No, Merlin. I can't trust you anymore. Who knows what else you are keeping from me."

"I couldn't tell you before because I was afraid of what kind of a position that would put you in! I didn't want you to have to choose between my life and your father's laws."

Arthur stood and assessed the situation then grabbed his shoulder again. He tried to hide it but he knew Merlin had seen it.

"Let me look at it at least." He insisted.

"No."

"You can't walk around with a bleeding arm like that."

"Watch me." But almost as soon as he started walking again he nearly fell over.

"Arthur!"

"Don' fee' soo good." He slurred out as he slumped to the ground. Merlin ran over and leaned him up against a tree. His sleeve was soaked in blood. Merlin quickly tried to find something to bind it with but found nothing useful.

"You've lost a lot of blood." He grimaced.

"I'll be-"Arthur winced, "fine."

"No, you won't. You'll be useless if you go to Faethrot like this!"

"'R you callin' me ussslesss?" Arthur slurred.

One idea remained in Merlin's mind that he really did not want to have to do.

"Arthur, I'm going to try something."

"Wha-" Arthur looked over at Merlin. Merlin sat back and raised his hand over Arthur's shoulder.

_Thurhhaele._

His eyes flashed golden amber again as a bright yellow light illuminated around the wound.

Arthur could feel the pain leaving him and his muscles relaxing in his shoulder, he felt almost normal again. He watched as Merlin studied the wound then noticed that he was being watched. Merlin stopped the yellow glow and looked back at Arthur with fear again.

Arthur looked at his shoulder and only saw a thin scratch left behind amongst the blood.

"I haven't quite perfected that one yet, but I guess that will do for now." Merlin quickly grinned then moved back a bit. Arthur was amazed that the huge wound was reduced to a thin scratch but tried not to show it.

His father had raised him to despise sorcerers and everything they stood for. He was trained knowing that they were evil and would stop at nothing to see Camelot fall. And yet there was Merlin helping him, healing his wounds. Arthur had always suspected that his father was going too far with his hatred of magic and that not all sorcerers were evil. He also knew Merlin well enough to know he was not evil. At least he thought he did.

Arthur looked back at the scratch again back at Merlin. Merlin was avoiding the King's gaze and got up to go find some firewood.

"Thanks." Arthur finally said. Merlin stopped and smiled at the King. He was still mad about the whole situation, but he knew Merlin had the best intentions.

"Well it was that or I would have had to carry you back to Camelot." Merlin grinned one of his wide grins that faded as fast as it came.

Arthur tried to get up but his body felt as if it were made of stone.

"Oh, your muscles are being repaired, but in order to do that they need to be completely relaxed, so the mag-" He saw Arthur look away at the word "magic" Merlin stopped and looked at the ground.

"Oh sit down! You're making me nervous standing over there." Merlin cautiously came back over to where Arthur was and began making a fire.

"I guess we could just camp here for the night." Merlin said quietly.

"I haven't got much of a choice do I?" Arthur muttered.

"You'll be fine in the morning." Merlin concentrated on the fire.

Arthur watched him attentively to see what he would do next.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Just waiting to see if your can actually make a spark or if you used magic for that behind my back too."

"I can do both." Arthur nodded and looked around at the forest.

"Does it bother you? The magic." Apprehension caused Merlin's voice to crack a bit. Arthur stopped to think about it for a minute.

"Just get the fire going, Merlin." Arthur surrendered.

"_For_-" he stopped. He could simply use the stones and avoid making things more awkward than they already were but the magic felt just as easy.

"_Forbaren_" he whispered. His eyes glowed and the stack of wood ignited into flames. Arthur jumped a bit but still kept his composure.

"How long have you been practicing sorcery?" Arthur asked to break the uncomfortable silence.

"All my life really, I was born with magic." Merlin starred at the flames, watching them dance.

"I thought sorcerers learn how to use magic over time." Arthur leaned closer to the warm flames.

"Some learn at an earlier age than others, I can't remember a day not being able to use magic. But I never really learned to use it until I came t-" He stopped. He didn't want to get Gaius in trouble too.

"To Camelot?"

"Well yes, I, um, found some books that gave me some actual enchantments to use instead of my instincts, which tended to get me in trouble."

"You mean Gaius gave them to you." Arthur gave a smug reply.

"I didn't say-" Merlin panicked

"No, but it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. I knew Gaius used to practice magic before the Purge. Don't worry, I won't say anything." His eyes were heavy with thoughts. "We might as well get some sleep while we're here."

"I'll take first watch. I'm not likely to get much sleep anyways." Arthur didn't protest.

Arthur dozed off to sleep very quickly which Merlin suspected was due to the healing inside his body. Merlin tried to think about how things would be different now that Arthur knew.

He was completely afraid but somewhat excited as well.

He knew Arthur to be merciful towards sorcerers before, even swore to help the Druids bring back magic to Camelot, but his trust had just been broken by his manservant.

Merlin was the one who was closest to him (aside from Gwen of course).

He had had nightmares of being chased away from Camelot in the night by Arthur's men because of the discovery of his magic. Now he just hoped that Arthur could forgive him.

But on the other hand he was finally able to act like his true self around Arthur. No need to hide half of the story anymore.

Merlin played with the fire embers but then thought better of it and set his smouldering stick down.

Merlin got up and began to walk around the camp. He could sense that someone was nearby but could not figure out where.

_Emrys_

Merlin stopped and reached out in his mind: _Who's there?_

_A Friend, Emrys._ Merlin turned and saw a Druid emerge from the shadows.

_Do not fear Arthur Pendragon's intentions. He will recover from the shock and eventually see you as his trusted friend once more._

_How long until then?_ Merlin asked with hurt eyes. The Druid stood silent for a moment and reached out his hand with something inside it.

_Take this. It will bring you luck on your journey to stop this evil force. Entrap him in this and he will not disturb this world again._

_How do I do that?_

_You will know when the time is right._

_Can't you just ever give me a straight answer?_

_I am._ The Druid concluded and faded back into the shadows.

Merlin looked at the ornament in his hand. It was the shape of a lion and snake interlocking.

Merlin looked at the ornament in his hand. It was the shape of a lion and snake interlocking.

He thought of the large cat that had attacked Arthur when he saw the lion on the ornament but did not see the connection with the snake. Perhaps it was yet to come.

When Arthur woke up, Merlin tried to act normal but felt the adrenaline and of sleep was finally setting in. It was not quite dawn yet but Merlin was determined to look awake and alert.

"'S it dawn yet?" Arthur slurred out.

"Not yet."

Arthur got up and stretched. He felt like he had been resting for three days and felt better than he had in a long time. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the magic worked. He could see that Merlin was exhausted and probably hadn't eaten for at least a day. Neither had he, his stomach reminded him.

"It's my turn to take watch. Go get some sleep."

"You're not going to kill me in my sleep are you?" Merlin half joked.

"No, but I'm still not sure what to do exactly." Slowly the events of the previous day surfaced in Arthur's mind.

When Merlin finally got some sleep, they tracked down the horses they had left behind and geared up for Fearnlot.

Merlin didn't know what scared him more; the fact that he had used magic in front of Arthur or the fact that Arthur had almost shut down towards him.

He knew Arthur to be merciful towards sorcerers before, even swore to help the Druids bring back magic to Camelot, but his trust had just been broken by his manservant.

Merlin was the one who was closest to him (aside from Gwen of course). He had nightmares of being chased away from Camelot in the night by Arthur's men because of the discovery of his magic.

Now he just hoped that Arthur could forgive him.

Merlin tried to act normal but felt so frightened and yet excited at the same time. He was frightened that Arthur was going to abandon him in the middle of the night or send half of Camelot after him.

But on the other hand he was finally able to act like his true self around Arthur. No need to hide half of the story anymore.

"This Phantos person, he's a strong sorcerer isn't he?"Arthur asked after a long silence in their ride.

"Yes." Merlin nodded.

"He was controlling that creature that attacked us?" Merlin nodded again.

"And you think you can compete with that?" Merlin smirked briefly then said,

"I don't know for sure, but if it threatens the kingdom you are meant to build up, I will fight my hardest to preserve that." Arthur couldn't help but smile a bit. It sounded so corny coming from Merlin but he knew he meant it full heatedly.

"I wouldn't have stood a chance on my own, would I?" Arthur looked Merlin in the eye. Slowly Merlin shook his head.

"No, he would not have let you make it half way."

"Well now, with you here, I'm sure we'll just be full of surprises for him won't we?" Arthur knew it was a low blow, but the whole quest was turning into a disaster one day at a time.

*One shot or meant to be a full story? Please let me know!


End file.
